Musabetsu Kakuto
by NeKoT
Summary: [Parte de las Cronicas de KxR] Un viaje en Subterraneo, el calor asfixiante de las personas alrededor.. ¿un pervertido?..


¡Otro Reto cumplido!.. pero… pronto llegara el momento de mi venganza (Muajajaja) mientras… ojala que les guste ya que la verdad fue hecho algo a la rápida debido a todas las cosas en las que he estado ocupada estos días… solo lean y opinen…

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Akire777 y Kaei Kon **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.) (Sanamente o pervertidamente ¿Cual es la diferencia?.)

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Genero:** Shounen-Ai… Eh… no, nada más…

"- Diálogos-  
"_Pensamientos"  
_'Resltar frase o ironía'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº _M_us_A_be_T_su _K_a_K_ut_O_ ºº  
_**(_Todo se Vale_)

By: _N_**e**_K_**o**_T_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- Y aquí estamos otra vez...-

"- ¿Y eso es malo?...-

"- Neh… que va, si me encantan estas cosas!.-

"- ¿Estas hablando en serio?.. ya no puedo distinguir cuando dices las cosas en serio o de broma…-

"- Yo siempre soy una persona seria…-

"- Jajaja eso sí, que no te lo creo…-

"- ¿Ves?.. Es fácil saber cuando soy serio y cuando no, jejeje…-

"- Jajaja… Eres un tonto de primera…-

"- En todo soy de primera Maxie… jajaja-

"- ¿Se puede saber que mosca les pico a ustedes dos?..- pregunto un chico de características peculiares a los dos chicos que sentados en una banqueta parecían conversar- Desde el aparador de allá se escuchan sus risas…- comenta mientras señala con su dedo el pequeño kiosco, lugar donde un chico de mirada fría los veía con reproche

"- ¿Y que le pasa a Kai?.- indaga el pequeño rubio desviando su mirada hacia la del chino que le sonreía- Luce algo molesto…-

"- Para variar…- responde el nipones mientras cruza sus brazos rezongando algunas cosas dentro su boca

"- Bueno… esta algo molesto por tener que ir nuevamente en Subte- contesto el chino con una sonrisa algo trémula

"- Ohhh… pero, claro- exclamo de pronto el japonés poniéndose de pie para desconcierto de los otros dos Bladebreakers- Tener que compartir transporte con 'gente' debe ser terrible… porque mejor no se va en el Jet privado de su abuelo y se deje de joder…-

"- No empieces ¿Quieres?...- reclamo el estadounidense mientras daba un suave golpe a la, no tan pequeña, cabeza de su compañero de equipo- Pero… por cierto ¿Tenemos un helicóptero, no?. ¿Entonces porque no nos vamos en eso?.- recordó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y aunque en realidad el viaje no era tan largo era un poco incomodo viajar en el subterráneo a esa hora, la nombradísima y llenísima 'Hora Pico'

"- No se puede…- objeto de inmediato el chino- El señor Dickenson ya lo uso y se llevo a Kenny con él porque necesitaba los datos de Dizzi… o al menos eso me dijeron en la BBA-

"- ¡Gezz!.. ¡Que conveniente para él!.. irse cómodamente en helicóptero mientras manda a sus mejores jugadores en tren, si será abusador el viejo calvito…- los otros dos no pudieron evitar reír brevemente ante las protestas tan graciosas que el nipones estaba haciendo en ese momento

"- Ya déjense de payasadas…- la fría voz de su capitán les había asustado a todos ellos por completo ¿Desde que rato estaba ahí?. Se preguntaban- El tren ya va a partir del andén- volvió a hablar para después alejarse, con su bolso a cuestas, hacia las puertas que recién se habían abierto para el arribo de gentío y el abordaje de los nuevos pasajeros…

"- ¡Bien!.- clamo con animo el japonés mientras tomaba del suelo su respectiva maleta- ¡Los Bladebreakers van a defender su titulo de campeones por tercera vez!.- expreso soltando después de sus palabras una muy fatua risotada, tanto el oriental como el americano se miraron a la cara y sonrieron con agrado, un placentero viaje iba a iniciar…

Bueno… a penas y habían avanzado un poco, cuando el primer problema se les había presentado: El tumulto de personas que descendían y abordaban el transporte… a cada minuto se chocaban o los golpeaban una que otra persona que a prisa ni siquiera una disculpa les otorgaban..

"- Aghhh… ¡Tenga cuidado!. ¿Es que acaso no sabe quien soy?.- chillaba bastante molesto tras un pisotón que le dieron

"- Dudo mucho que les importe quien eres Tyson…- trataba de tranquilizarle el oji-ambarino con unas palmaditas sobre su espalda

"- ¡Soy el Campeón mundial del Beyblade, Por un Demonio!.-

"- Ya, ya… mejor sigue de frente y no desvíes tus pasos- le aconsejo el rubio empujándole por los hombros para que avanzara, el nipones bufo y con desgano se dejo propulsar por Max mientras Rei detrás de ellos caminaba con una sonrisa bastante jocosa

"- Apuren, que el tren no va esperar por sus ganas-

"- Si, si Kai… agradezco infinitamente tu preocupación- contesto al bicolor que a un lado de las puertas de aquel transporte esperaba a que todos esos chiquillos subieran. Al pasar por su lado, Tyson aprovecho para sacar le la lengua al serio bicolor quien le respondió con un zape en la nuca- ¡Oye!.- reclamo mas el yanqui volvió a empujarle para que de una vez ingresara en el subte

"- Apurate Rei- ordeno al ver la tranquilidad con la que caminaba el oriental quien solo le sonrió mientras ingresaba con calma al transporte, el ruso rodó los ojos y se adentro después de este… en ese momento nuevamente un aglomeramiento de gente se produjo haciendo que ellos dos casi tropezaran y cayeran al engomado suelo, pero por suerte ambos pudieron conservar su equilibrio gracias al soporte de donde se aferraron… Rei de un pasamanos cercano y Kai de… bueno, ninguno cayo al suelo y eso era lo más importante… creo

"- ¿Hum?. Este... Kai... ya puedes soltarme…- hablo sumamente sonrojado el chino al sentir como la mano del otro estaba posada en cierta parte posterior suya. Los ojos rojos del bicolor se abrieron enormemente al dirigir su mirada sobre su mano y… aquella parte del asiático

"- ¡LLo siento mucho!.- exclamo avergonzado mientras retraía de inmediato su extremidad, Rei le sonrió nerviosamente y rápidamente el ruso retomo su estoico carácter, fingiendo así, que nada había ocurrido… claro, como si eso le resultase fácil de hacer, ya que a cada momento su mano se abria y cerraba reteniendo aquella sensación que tocar esa parte del chino le había producido, sonrió extrañamente mientras caminaba tras el neko-jin y desviaba sus ojos hasta la parte baja de la espalda de este… algo dentro de suyo comenzaba a 'calentarse' y no estaba seguro de que era, aun…

"- Tardaron mucho…- reprocho Kinomiya inflando sus cachetes

"- Jejeje incluso ya estábamos planeando acomodar al jefe en la batalla de esta tarde- comento el americanito con su inseparable sonrisa

"- Lo sentimos… es que casi somos victimas de una estampida de personas ¿Verdad Kai?.- giro su rostro para buscar a su capitán el cual no se hallaba por ninguna parte- ¿Kai?.- volvió a indagar un poco más alto, pero su pregunta jamás fue contestada

"- ¿No se habrá quedado afuera?.- curioseo con preocupación Mizuhara

"- No, estoy seguro que él entro detrás mío…- y se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar lo ocurrido hace instantes

"- Tan antisocial como siempre… seguro estará por ahí- contesto el japonés restándole importancia

"- Si, de seguro…- secundo el chino _"Lo más probable es que aun siga algo apenado…"_ pensó y lo más seguro era que eso había pasado, así que dejo de buscarle con la mirada para concentrarse en la amena platica que estaba teniendo con sus dos amigos…

El subterráneo inicio su recorrido y en cada parada los vagones volvían a llenarse de gente que con prisa trataban de arrimarse lo mayor posible unos a otros para caber en el transporte… el espacio se reducia considerablemente mientras los minutos avanzaban parsimoniosamente…

"- Esto se esta haciendo asfixiante…Agh…- exclamaba Tyson mientras lo empujaban de un lado a otro

"- Auch… mis pobres pies- se quejaba el pecosito mientras se sostenía de donde pudiese y lo más cercano posible a sus amigos

"- Traten de no alejarse, así no nos perderemos después…- aconsejaba el chino mientras trataba, de igual modo, evitar ser golpeado- Solo falta un poco más… en dos parada ya estaremos a sal--- repentinamente se callo y su rostro comenzó a colorarse

"- ¿Te sucede algo, Rei?.- pregunto el yanqui al notar el súbito enmudecimiento de su amigo

"- Jejeje, no nada Max…- contesto sonriéndole… _"Mierda, justo tenia que tocarme a mi un pervertido… seguro el muy Idiota piensa que debo ser mujer, la sorpresita que le voy a dar a este Imbecil"_ pensó tras sentir como 'alguien' le acariciaba el trasero. Giro rápidamente su cabeza al lado derecho para demostrar que no era ninguna 'señorita' ni nada por el estilo y en cambio asustarle con su fiera mirada, sin embargo cuando lo hizo solo pudo ver un montón de personas más altas que él y uno que otro viejo _"Demonios…"_ se lamento al no poder hallar a su supuesto culpable…

"- ¿estas escuchándome Rei?..-

"- ¿Eh?.. ¿Qué decías Maxie?.-

"- ¿Qué te sucede?.- volvió a cuestionar tras notar como el chino estaba algo sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos, Rei volvió a denegar con su cabeza para luego sonreírles- Bueno, decía que vi en la laptop del jefe esas fotos incriminatorias… aunque, no estoy seguro que eran pues…-

"_Rayos… no se detiene"_ volvió a lamentarse el oriental mientras movia su cuerpo para alejar aquella mano de su cuerpo, pero en cambio solo lograba que aquel sujeto le apretase los glúteos haciéndole ruborizar aun más _"¿Qué hago?.."_ se preguntaba _"No quiero que los chicos sepan… y tampoco quiero armar alboroto…"_

"- Oye Rei…- nuevamente la vocecita del estadounidense le hablaba- ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?.- le pregunto

"- Pues… me hace un poco de calor- contesto inmediatamente dejando satisfecha la curiosidad del niño, resoplo…

"- Mira.. allá esta más vacío- señalo el nipones a lo que Max sonrió- ¿Vamos?.- incito, sin embargo Rei se puso más nervioso ¿Seria sensato de su parte dejar a ese pervertido impune?. Se preguntaba y la respuesta inmediata era No… ¿Qué clase de persona seria entonces, si dejara libre a ese depravado?..

"- Si, perfecto…- exclamo, mas solo Kinomiya y Mizuhara se encaminaron hacia ese lugar dejándole ahí solo y pensativo en una solución… la cual, tras analizarlo unos segundos, apareció en su cabeza… si, eso haría… bajaría su mano hasta sujetarla del tipo y después se la torcería hasta hacerle gritar delatándose así, él mismo

Sonrió al ver cero fallas en su plan, miro fijamente hacia el frente simulando que estaba en espera de que pudiese pasar hasta donde estuvieran amigos mientras con sutileza desplazaba su mano por su costado y luego se preparaba para sujetar al depravado que lo manoseaba… contó mentalmente hasta el tres y en súbito movimiento apreso la mano del sujeto, sonrió al ver su plan exitoso. Llevo su otra mano también a sus espaldas y con ambas se ayudo para ejercer presión en la ajena…

"- Ouch…- le escucho gemir y volvió a ejercer mayor fuerza en su 'castigo' mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, si… ahora se las cobraría todas- Ouch… eso duele Rei…-

"- ¡Huh!.- exclamo sobresaltado y de inmediato se paralizo en su lugar, esa voz… ¡Él conocía esa voz!. _"No puede ser… Por Inari, que esto sea una equivocación…"_ se repetia…

"- Rei… si me sigues apretando de ese modo la mano, no voy a poder jugar Beyblade este día…- volvieron a hablarle demasiado suave, solo para que sus agudos oídos le escuchasen- Anda… suéltame- mas no hicieron caso de su petición

"- Kai… ¿Por qué?.- musito ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. El soviético sonrió al notar las mejillas tan rojas del chino y su expresión sumamente inocentón… se le hacia tan tierno…

"- ¿Por qué?.. Hum…- adopto una pose reflexiva mientras con sutileza volvía a acercarse al cuerpo del abochornado chino- Pues… digamos, que quería repetir nuevamente esa sensación que el tocar tu cuerpo me produce…- fue su simple contestación

"- …- no dijo nada y en cambio volvió a sonrojarse mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza, Hiwatari sonrió al ver la timidez del muchacho mas al instante su mueca mudo a una de dolencia cuando su mano nuevamente era victima de las garras del tigre- Así… que después de todo… si eres un pervertido- hablo pausadamente mientras ajustaba su agarre en la muñeca del ruso…

"- Ough… Rei...- manifestó ahogando sus quejidos- Duele…- expresaba a la par que su otra mano trataba de apartar las dos de Kon, sin útiles resultados…

"- Eres un pervertido Hiwatari…- sonreía ligeramente al notar, por el rabillo de sus ojos, las graciosas expresiones en el rostro anteriormente impávido de su capitán de equipo. Le era extrañamente divertido hacer sufrir de ese modo a Kai y no pensaba por ningún motivo dejar de 'castigarle' por su osadía, ni aunque este le suplicara le soltaría… bueno, eso se había propuesto sin embargo no había contado con el frenado tan intempestivo que el subterráneo daría para detenerse en la siguiente parada- ¡Ahhh!.- chillo cuando sintió que caía al piso, a penas y teniendo fragmentos de segundos pudo poner sus manos sobre el suelo y evitar así el golpear su rostro, no obstante lo que más le lastimo fue el peso extra que cayo justo sobre él, aunque no lo sintió tan pesado como creyó…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto el ruso

"- S-Si…- exclamo tratando de restablecerse no obstante con ese peso encima le resultaba difícil siquiera moverse- Kai…- manifestó codeándole un poco para que se retirara, sin embargo Hiwatari se movió un poco sobre su cuerpo para así poder hablarle suavemente en su oído

"- Olvida lo que dije antes… esto se siente mejor…- susurro restregándosele tenuemente. Las mejillas del neko-jin de inmediato se encendieron en un llamativo color rojizo- ¿O tu que opinas?.- hizo más sugestiva su voz…

"- Yo… este… yo…- estaba por demás nervioso y el hecho de que Kai usase ese tono de voz le inquietaba aun más, bueno… inquietaba y excitaba también, porque negarlo… pero, el lugar y el momento eran bastante inapropiados para ese tipo de cosas, y los ojos ajenos sobre ellos se los ratificaba. Eso no estaba bien, se decía, no estaba bien… pero se sentía maravillosamente. Sacudio ligeramente su cabeza alejando esas ideas- Yo... pesas Hiwatari- fue lo único racional que su mente pudo especular, el soviético resoplo tras no obtener la respuesta que quería y con cuidado se levanto. Rei al verse libre también se puso de pie mientras zarandeaba sus ropajes para quitarles el polvo…

"- Eres difícil Kot…- comento parándose a su lado

"- Y tu un tonto por creer lo contrario…- respondió sagazmente a lo que el bicolor sonrió algo divertido

"- Un tonto y obstinado también…- refuto con una mueca asemejada a una sonrisa

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- pregunto desconcertado, no obstante Hiwatari paso por su lado sin decir nada, en cambio rozo su mano con la suya, acariciando sus dedos, haciéndole sentir algo abochornado por tan sutil y efímero contacto…

"- ¡Oh Kai!. ¿Dónde estabas?.- indago el rubio al ver acercarse a su capitán- Creímos que te habías quedado afuera, o te habías perdido con tanta multitud o nos habías dejado o…- continuo con sus observaciones mientras el nipón miraba lago curioso el gesto en el rostro del bicolor…

"_¿Acaso esta sonriendo?."_ Se cuestionaba incrédulo, para luego buscar con su mirada al integrante faltante en su equipo… lo diviso en cuanto se aproximo hasta ellos _"¿Y esa expresión avergonzada?.."_ otro nuevo interrogante se le formulaba al ver el rostro colorado del chino develarse tras la muchedumbre… iba a preguntarle el motivo de tal tonalidad en cuanto estuviese cerca suyo, mas el yanqui con su tono animado les indico que había algunos asientos libres tras el arribo de varias personas. Se dirigieron hacia ese lugar y tomaron asiento en lo que restaba de viaje… Tyson, olvidando las indagaciones que quería hacer, volvía a retomar aquella conversación amena con el americano mientras Rei de vez en cuando se inmiscuía con alguna sabia declaración para luego volver a centrar su atención al descarado bicolor que minutos antes le había puesto en un placentero aprieto…

"_Agh… veanlo ahí, con ese temple inalterable, con ese gesto de serio personaje, con esas facciones que espantan a cuanta gente se le acerque, con esa aura de fastidio e incomodidad por la situación… y pensar que hacia momentos me estaba manoseando el trasero… por Inari…" _reflexiono mientras cerraba sus ojos_ "¡Las sensaciones que eso me causo!.. ¿Si tan solo él lo supiera?. Se abalanzaría como un lobo sobre mi… Humm, aunque pensándolo bien… ¡No, no, no, no, no!. Mejor no…"_ sacudio tenuemente su cabeza tratando de no llamar la atención, mas la mirada vigilante del bicolor a su costado había captado tal acción produciéndole una casi invisible sonrisa de satisfacción, había perturbado la mente del chino y eso le era sumamente reconfortante hasta el grado de parecerle artero…

En cuestión de minutos la locomotora había parado en la siguiente terminal, las puertas se abrieron para que bajasen los pasajeros y subiesen los nuevo… de inmediato los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la salida, con sus bolsos en mano, y en una fracción de hora ya estaban afuera abordando un taxi que los depositara en el Estadio empleado para su Beybatalla designada. Otro paseo sin improvisto alguno, y alivio transitorio para el oriental que algo alejado contemplaba las acciones de su capitán, llegaron raudamente al sitio y se sorprendieron de la gente que afuera comenzaba a formar para verles contender… y como siempre sucedía, el japonés no pudo omitir el hacer gala de sus dotes de grandeza ya que, en un descuido de los muchachos, estaba luciéndose fastuosamente frente a los aficionados que con sus aplausos no hacían más que acrecentar los humos ególatras de este…

"- Que bueno que ya llegaron muchachos…- manifestó el anciano manager suyo yendo a su encuentro- La Beybatalla pronto dará inicio y necesito que se preparen…- comunico con su sonrisa simplona

"- Como usted diga Señor Dickenson- contesto el rubio mientras arrastraba por el chaleco al nipones que con besos y frases ostentosas se despedía de 'su publico'

"- ¿Dónde dejaremos nuestras cosas?.- pregunto el chino acercándose a los demás mientras el bicolor caminaba a una distancia prudente del neko-jin

"- Por aquí… yo los llevo a nuestro compartimiento- hablo en ese momento el quinto integrante de los Bladebreakers, a la par que en su laptop tecleaba un montón de cosas

"- Como digas jefe…- contesto Kinomiya mientras caminaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ya estaba preparado para ganar nuevamente más popularidad con la reiterada victoria que ese día obtendrían… los demás integrantes caminaron tras suyo con una sonrisa algo cómplice y chocarrera, menos Kai por supuesto, y es que siempre era divertido ver a Tyson antes de una disputa de Beyblade

"- Me gusta esa sonrisa también…- musito suavemente siendo obviamente escuchado por el fino oído de Kon, quien algo avergonzado bajo su cabeza espantando ideas raras para luego hacerse al desentendido… Hiwatari sonrió oculto entre su fleco grisáceo, así que el minino quería jugar a que nada había pasado ¿Eh?. Pues la sorpresa que le iba a dar para recordarle… deshizo el cruce de sus brazos para relajarse cuando lo notó, un leve dolor en su muñeca le había hecho estremecer…

Llegaron a su camarín y de inmediato se instalaron para ponerse a preparar sus Blades, ajustarles y cambiarles algunas piezas que el jefe les otorgaba ya modificadas…

"- Ya que es una pelea de tres, es mejor que decidamos el orden de los que pelearan…- informo Kenny mirándolos a cada uno de forma minuciosa e investigadora, hasta que sus 'ojos' se posaron en el líder de ellos sobresaltándose instantáneamente por su descubrimiento- ¡Kai!. ¡Tu mano!.- exclamo con un chillido mientras le apuntaba con su dedo, de inmediato las demás miradas se enfocaron en ese punto…

"- ¿Qué te paso?.- pregunto Mizuhara acercándose a ver con mayor detenimiento la coloración rojiza que producía la hinchazón en el brazo del bicolor…

"- ¿Se ve dolorosa?.- espeto el japonés aproximándose de igual modo para después picarle con su dedo la laceración de este…

"- ¿Sabes?. No solo se ve dolorosa, también ES dolorosa…- refuto el ruso-japonés con un sonoro gruñido- Tyson Idiota…-

"- Pues es mejor que hagamos algo… iré por hielo- manifestó el pequeño rubio saliendo del cuarto

"- Buscare un botiquín…- también Kinomiya abandono el lugar

"- Mientras yo haré una nueva estrategia de combate…- informo el pequeño nerd mientras se situaba en la mesa más próxima y se ponía a teclear a su inseparable Dizzi

"- Hn… escandalosos- exclamo resoplando con resignación… y fue entonces cuando noto que el asiático hasta ahora no había dicho nada, le busco con la mirada y le hallo en un extremo algo cabizbajo. Se le acerco cautamente- ¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono parado enfrente

"- Es… mi culpa…- bisbiseo casi inentendiblemente

"- ¿Qué?.-

"- Yo… te hice eso…- volvió a murmurar levantando ligeramente su cabeza, cosa que dejo al bicolor apreciar la vidriosa mirada del oji-ambarino- Te lastime…-

"- ¡Jé!. No digas tonterías…- soltó con una sonrisa algo tosca- ¿Crees que me lastimaste con tu agarre?. Pues estas equivocado…-

"- Pero… yo…-

"- ¡Nada!. Me lastime cuando caímos…- dilucido ante la mirada expectante del chino- Yo… no quería lastimarte, por lo que use mi mano al caer- explico elevando la misma para observarla- Agh… al parecer no podré jugar hoy- se quejo, mas el sentir unos suaves dedos posarse sobre su lesión le hizo sonrosar levemente… miro al chico frente suyo algo pasmado por tan calido contacto…

"- Talvez haya sucedido como dices, pero… no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable- expreso comenzando a sonrojarse mientras sus dedos paseaban con delicadeza sobre la piel magullada del bicolor- Si hay algo que quieras, solo dímelo…- y le sonrió temblorosamente ¿Acaso estaba bien decirle algo así a un pervertido?. La verdad es que no… no obstante, no era un pervertido… era a Kai a quien le estaba haciendo tal ofrecimiento y eso era completamente diferente…

"- Solo hay algo que quiero…- rebajo el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en murmullo a la par que se inclinaba levemente sobre el chino

"- ¿Qué es?.- curioseo perdiéndose en la acogedora mirada rojiza que le era ofrecida solo a él…

"- Tu…- los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa- Te quiero a ti- esclareció pintando una extraña sonrisa en sus labios…

"- Si eres… un pervertido después de todo…- manifestó lamentándose por su sobre-valoración para con el soviético

"- ¿Eh?.. dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera y yo solo respondí… no me culpes- se defendió

"- Pero… yo creí que ibas a decir algo así como: _Gana esta batalla por mi _o _Danos el triunfo hoy… _algo más normal para cualquier capitán de equipo-

"- Como si necesitara decírtelo para que lo hicieras…- irguió su cuerpo nuevamente- No soy ningún tonto, Kon-

"- Y por lo visto tampoco alguien con vergüenza, Hiwatari…- se cruzo de brazos mientras ladeaba su cabeza con indignación. La suave risa del bicolor volvió a captar su atención y sin poder evitarlo también sonrió… era tan entretenido ver otras facetas en el rostro de su líder de equipo aparte del fastidio y la indiferencia, pensó

"- Sin embargo un ofrecimiento es un compromiso verbal… y no puedes retractarte a ello, Neko-

"- Mpf…- resoplo- ¿Y que clase de 'cosas' tienes en tu mente depravada?.- curioseo con un tono fachoso

"- Para empezar… quiero un beso- demandó- Pero que sea en la boca… cuidado y después me salgas con tus jueguitos- aclaro con un tono de broma en forma de advertencia

"- Jejeje eres un tonto…- sonrió animadamente al chico frente suyo- Y dime… ¿Cuándo quieres que te lo dé?.- pregunto aun sonriente pero algo nervioso también

"- Ahora mismo-

"- ¿Huh?.- se desconcertó un poco con la respuesta del ruso- P-pero ¿Aquí?. ¿En este lugar?. Estas loco…- añadió tras el asentimiento del bicolor

"- ¿Qué tiene que sea este lugar?. Si solo estamos tu y yo…- mas la mirada ambarina le hizo voltear ligeramente hacia la dirección que le apuntaba- ¿Kenny?. Él esta navegando por su propio mundo, no se fijara en nosotros… o es que ¿Ya te dio miedo?.- expreso con ganas de molestarle. La nariz del chino se arrugo mientras inflaba los cachetes con algo de enojo, otra sutil sonrisa socarrona se formo en labios del ruso, labios que al chino anhelaba besar de una vez- Deja de mirarme así, y besame- demando inclinándose para adelante. Los ojos dorados, temblorosamente se fijaron en el de anteojos una vez más antes de volver su vista al rostro, alarmantemente cerca, de Kai… trago duro y entrecerrando sus orbes empino su cabeza para darle lo que tanto pedía aquel obstinado muchacho, contuvo su respiración cuando sintió la ajena, tenso su mandíbula y se estremeció al sentir el primer roce de sus bocas…

"- ¡Kai!. ¡Ya traje el hielo!.- sus manos nerviosas apartaron violentamente a su capitán de equipo para así escaparse por un costado ante el gruñido que el bicolor le lanzo, no le importo y se fue a sentar en una de las bancas tratando de bajarse la calentura del rostro- ¿Kai?.- volvió a llamarle el rubio tras verle gruñendo- El hielo…- levanto el baldecito mostrándole su contenido

"- Si, gracias Max- contesto en tono seco mientras quitaba la bandeja de manos americanas

"- ¿Tu solo vas a poder hacerlo?.- pregunto curioso ante el acto del mayor, y es que con una mano no le iba a resultar difícil?..

"- Por supuesto que no- volvió a responder ásperamente- Rei va ayudarme- aclaro ante la mirada cuestionante del rubio- ¿Verdad?.- se dirigió a sentarse a lado del absorto chino que le miraba algo pasmado

"- Si…- soltó casi acalladamente mientras quitaba de las manos del bicolor el hielo junto a un paño, cargo la telita de unos cuantos pedazos de agua congelada y comenzó a pasarlos delicadamente sobre la nívea piel de Hiwatari…

"- Ni creas que te has salvado…- le musito suavemente- Aun me debes ese beso…-

"- Pues ahora si tendrás que esperar…- le contesto en el mismo tono- No me gusta besarme con tanto publico presente…- sonrió triunfalmente ante su irrefutable comentario

"- Hn…- rezongo para luego dirigir su mirada a otro lado- ¡Kenny!.- grito al chico que, acompañado por Maxie, charlaban con la computadora. Los rostros, algo asustados, de los dos chicos se dejo ver- ¿Cuál va a ser el orden?.- pregunto aun con ese tono recio de su voz

"- El primero en jugar va a ser Tyson, para asegurar la victoria, el segundo Rei y el tercero Max- contesto algo tembloroso el pequeño de anteojos

"- No- hablo con seriedad- El primero en jugar va a ser Rei, después Tyson y al ultimo Max- corrigió ante las caras desconcertadas de los presentes

"-P-pero Kai... Dizzi diseño este plan…-

"- No me importa, el capitán acá soy yo- alego con su ceño fruncido, odiaba que cuestionaran su autoridad- ¿Alguna objeción?.- acoto para luego sonreír divertidamente cuando nadie refuto su determinación

"- Kai… ¿Por qué haces esto?.- murmuro el chino volviendo a centrar su atención al enrojecido brazo del bicolor

"- Privacidad…- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo, sin embargo fueron más que suficientes para hacer sonrojar al peli-negro. Segundos después ingreso el japonés cargado de unas cuantas vendas y un antiséptico seguido del señor Dickenson…

"- Es una lastima muchacho- le hablo al ruso mientras se acercaba a examinar la contusión de este- No podrás jugar así…- se lamento ante el hecho de no contar con su más fuerte jugador- Kenny ¿Quién va primero?.- se dirigió hasta el lado del aludido para mirar la pantalla del computador

"- Eh… pues, primero será Rei, luego Tyson y después Max- respondió enfocando su mirada al ruso que con una seria mueca le observaba

"- Oh bien… así que será Rei el primero- el quinto integrante asintió- Entonces es mejor que te prepares Rei, saldrás en un par de minutos…- informo al chino quien solamente afirmo con la cabeza- Los estaré esperando afuera…- exclamo para luego abandonar la habitación

"- Es mejor que salgamos de una vez, que mis fans ya están ansiosas de verme- manifestó con entusiasmo el nipones mientras daba pequeños brincos- Vamos, vamos…- insistió mientras trataba de sacar a uno por uno del recinto- Eh… menos tu Kai, no es bueno que te sobreesfuerces…- sonrió temblorosamente ante el gruñido que el ruso le soltó cuando se le acerco

"- Rei- espeto secamente cuando casi todos ya estaban afuera- Cuando termines necesito que vengas…- solicito ante las cuestionadoras miradas de los Bladebreakers- Una cosa más… el que pierda su encuentro tendrá una sesión especial de entrenamiento mañana, cortesía de Kai Hiwatari- sonrió ensombrecidamente para el susto de los chicos, los cuales sin decir más nada se fueron a combatir…

Minutos lentos y aburridos transcurrieron desde que la puerta se hubo cerrado, afuera las contiendas ya habían empezado y él podía oír perfectamente la algarabía que eso despertaba en el publico presente… tenia ganas de salir y ver lo que sucedía, pero sabia que si lo hacia, podía sucumbir a la tentación de quedarse y observar la Beybatalla acontecer completamente estropeando así sus planes, que por el día de hoy, eran primordiales. Ese día había sido toda una inducción a realizar todas aquellas trastadas hacia el chino y se sentía muy bien con ello, ahora solo esperaba pronto recibir aquel beso que con ansias locas deseaba, si… ya podía apreciar el calido roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, al igual que sentir el esbelto y firme cuerpo envuelto entre sus brazos mientras su sangre presurosa corría por sus venas calentando su complexión de una forma sumamente placentera… sensaciones y emociones enmarañándose dentro suyo, perdido en un placer que solo la sensación de la persona querida podía darle… necesitaba su calor y añoraba su presencia en aquellos pocos minutos que lo tenia alejado… _"¿Por qué tardara tanto?. ¿Acaso será muy fuerte el contrincante?.." _se cuestionaba cada que miraba el reloj y otro minuto pasaba… hasta que su suplicio solitario termino cuando la puerta comenzó a ceder el paso a la figura oriental, que algo apenado ingresaba…

"- Ya estoy aquí, Kai…- bisbiseo mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo- ¿Quieres que termine de vendarte el brazo?.- pregunto retomando asiento a lado del ruso-japonés quien solamente asintió para después dejarse curar su lesión, la dedicación aunado a aquel cuidado que Rei le ponía le estaba gustando demasiado. Él era demasiado bueno en su encomienda, demasiado paciente y por demás delicado… todo lo contrario a Hiwatari, un complemento, un engrane de perfecto adicionamiento para si mismo… sonrió sutilmente- ¡Ya esta!.- exclamo poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa- Aunque si esta un poco apretado me avisas…-

"- Esta bien…- contesto para, de igual modo, ponerse de pie- Gracias- añadió sacudiendo un poco su brazo para posteriormente mover sus dedos simulando tener un lanzador entre sus manos…

"- No hagas eso- reprocho el oji-ambarino sosteniéndole suavemente del brazo- Te lo puedes lastimar peor…- expreso volviendo a revisar el vendaje, mas cuando levanto su mirada se encrespo precipitadamente al notar la cercanía que Kai mantenía con él. Trato de alejarse un par de pasos mas la mano de Hiwatari fue más veloz y lo retuvo de la nuca firmemente para después, en un solo movimiento, besarlo sorpresivamente…

Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos ante tal acto y su respiración completamente atrincherada en sus pulmones, no se atrevía a mover un músculo siquiera y mucho menos rechazar aquel anhelado beso. Los labios calientes del bicolor se movían de una manera acompasada e incitante sobre los otros que poco a poco también comenzaban a corresponder, sus ojos cerrados se negaban a ver las reacciones que aquello producia en el chico, además… ¿Para que hacerlo?. Si solo bastaba con sentir el torpe movimiento de su boca para saber lo azorado que se hallaba el oriental por su precipitado acto, no obstante lo estaba disfrutando y, cielos¡Que delicioso se sentía!..

Se acerco un poco más al cuerpo aturdido del minino y le rodeo por la cintura mientras su boca aun retozaba con pequeños mordiscos sobre aquellos delgados labios que algo ansiosos también respondían a sus juegos, abrió sus orbes rojiza un poco para apreciar la expresión que en ese momento poseia y sonrió levemente al notar los ojos cerrados del chino al igual que esa preciosa piel morena cubierta de un rubor atrayente… volvió a cerrar sus esmeraldas para apreciar mejor el ósculo que se daban, paseo la punta de su lengua por los húmedos labios de Rei y rápidamente fue acogida por la boca ajena y ahí dentro tuvieron su propia contienda privada, una pugna para explorar mayor territorio forastero, una lucha enfrascada de deseo y placeres primeramente experimentados…

La agitación, el calor, la sofocante presencia del otro hizo que se separaran después de limpiar con sus lenguas cualquier otro rastro húmedo resultante de su nexo, se miraron a los ojos avergonzados… bueno, uno apenado y el otro satisfecho… y se sonrieron en distintas escalas

"- Muy bien… gracias-

"- ¿Eh?... ¿Solo 'gracias' es lo que se te ocurre decir?.- cuestiono algo confundido el dueño de Drigger

"- Hn… ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?.- arguyo- Si fue tan difícil robarte un beso…- completo volviendo a acomodarse sobre el banquillo

"- ¡Cierto!. ¡Me robaste ese beso!.- clamo con un gesto de indignación

"- No me dejaste de otra… además, no dicen que _En la guerra y el amor todo se vale?_.-

"- ¿En la guerra y el… amor?.- repitió algo aturdido, para luego dirigir su atención al bicolor- ¿Y en cual de las dos clasificaciones estamos?.- indago sutilmente sonrojado

"- ¿Eh?...- también se había quedado desorientado ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras?. ¿Por qué había confesado sus sentimientos de forma tan resoluta?. ¿Se había dado cuenta Rei?. ¿O.. talvez no?.- Que yo sepa no somos enemigos…- fue la contestación tras pensarlo un poco y se sonrojo al notar el cambio en la mirada dorada

"- Sin embargo…- exclamo con un tono alto- Eso no cambia el hecho de que me hayas robado un beso… ¿Y sabes?...- agudizo sus orbes para enfocarlas de forma traviesa sobre el bicolor- Me las tienes que pagar…- continuo mientras, para sorpresa de Hiwatari, se acomodaba sobre sus piernas y le observaba de forma directa- Así que… Devuélveme mi beso- exigió a la par que sus labios se unían al del bicolor, el cual gustoso le rodeo por la cintura para dar su pago correspondiente…

"- Por cierto…- hablo el ruso rompiendo su contacto- Mañana por la mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento que te tengo preparado…-

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Y eso, a que viene?...-

"- Por haber perdido, Neko- respondió con una penetrante mirada

"- Glup… Pero si fue tu culpa- manifestó apretándole con sus manos los hombros- Me perturbaste la mente todo el día…- abogo en su defensa

"- Talvez… pero de todas formas no te salvaras- advirtió aferrándose de su cintura- Pero, prometo que no dolerá… bueno, al menos a mi no Jejeje.- rió de forma breve mientras lamía fugazmente los labios del chino

"- Eres muuuuy malo…- reclamo inflando sus cachetes de manera cómica, cosa que nuevamente hizo reír al ruso-japonés- Ya… mejor deja de molestarme y continua la retribución a tu falta…- pidió de manera firme

"- ¿Sabes?... a veces dices cosas muy extrañas, Neko…- hablo por ultima vez antes de volver a probar el manjar de la boca asiática…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**…:F _i _N:… **

¿Y?... bueno el final no fue del todo de mi agrado… pero que se va hacer… quise incluir Lemmon o siquiera Lime pero no se me dio la oportunidad (Humm… ojala no me vaya a oxidar). Se que talvez no cumpla con los todos los requisitos del reto, pero al menos algo de 'perversion' tiene (O eso creo… n.ñ) bueno espero mejorar para la siguiente vez…

**..: C-_Y_ou :..**

Y como siempre… **¡ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** _F_o_R_e_V_e_R_ !**...


End file.
